My Favorite Little Student (Twilight x Celestia Human one shot)
by Sumika Kurayami
Summary: Twilight is Celestia's Star Pupil. Everyone knows that. Everyone also knows that Twilight would do anything to please her beloved mentor. But what happens when she starts feeling things she's never felt before? And the cause of that is a certain rainbow haired woman.


Twilight Sparkle is Celestia's star student. She knows that too. So why does she feel so insecure around her dear mentor? She couldn't explain why she suddenly felt this way. They were currently sitting at a cafe enjoying tea together. Twilight kept her eyes down on the ground afraid to meet Celestia's gaze. She didn't understand why she felt so intimidated by her. It's not like she was in trouble. Far from it actually. So why was she so embarrassed to be seen in her presence. Was it she felt not worthy enough to be seen with Princess Celestia? Or is perhaps some new feeling that she's never experienced before? Whatever the reason Twilight didn't like it. As if sensing Twilight's inner struggle, Princess Celestia gently reached out and gave Twilight's hand a soft squeeze. Caught off guard by her sudden movements Twilight squeaked before jumping out of her seat a little. Celestia chuckled softly and placed her tea down on the coaster. Twilight's cheeks began to burn as she realized how ridiculous she must have looked to the Princess.

"Twilight is everything alright? You seem...troubled today. Are you not enjoying our time together?" The Princess inquired resting her chin on her folded hands. Twilight shook her head vigorously.

"O-of course I am Princess! I was just caught off guard that's all." She said softly looking down at her lap. Her face began to burn again realizing that she must seem rude to the Princess. Why she was feeling this mix of emotions she couldn't tell. All Twilight wanted was an answer as to why she was suddenly so bashful around her mentor. As if some godly being heard her inner plea she felt soft hands grab her cheeks and lift her head upwards. When she looked up she came face to face with the Princess herself. The Princess's gaze stared into her soul and made Twilight's breath hitch in her throat.

"Twilight if something is bothering you please tell me. I want you to know you can trust me with anything you tell me. You're much more than my student you know." Twilight could only stare at the Princess in awe as her inner emotions sorted themselves out. She had no idea that she felt so strongly about her well being. Twilight always knew that Princess Celestia cared about all of her friends and subjects. But she had no idea that she really meant that much to her. Twilight continued to stare into the Princess eyes both remaining silent. She felt her cheeks burn again as she realized why she felt so flustered around her.

"Princess...just what am I to you?" Celestia let out a soft sigh before gently caressing her face. She looked away from Twilight before speaking.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Yes I would. I'd believe anything you say Princess." Celestia brought her gaze back to Twilight before blushing softly.

"Actions speak louder than words you know. Perhaps its time that I showed you instead." Twilight blinked before tilting her head to the side. She was puzzled as to what Celestia was talking about.

"What do you me-" Twilight's sentence was caught off as she felt soft lips press against hers. Her eyes widen when she realized what was happening. Never in a million years did she think she'd be kissing Princess Celestia. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her neck kissing her back. She then pulled her closer deepening the kiss. Taking that a sign as an acceptance, Celestia gently cupped her face and pulled her closer. Both of the girls pulled away out of breath. Twilight looked at Celestia with a light blush across her face. Celestia smiled and pulled Twilight on her lap. Twilight smiled and nuzzled her neck wrapping her arms around her waist.

"What are you to me Twilight? You are the love of my life." Twilight's blush darkened as she hid her face in Celestia's neck. Celestia chuckled and bent down to Twilight's ear and whispered in it. "Not to mention my favorite little student."

Hopefully you guys enjoyed that little one shot between Twilight and Celestia. I just think they are so cute together and had to make a little drabble of them! This is my first one shot and story on fanfic so tell me what you think! Oh and I apologize if it's too short. -Sumika


End file.
